


#lazysunday

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: It's Sunday and Eric and Jeff have the day off.





	#lazysunday

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during the 2017-2018 season.

_Hey. What are you doing?_

Eric looked down at the message that had appeared on his phone. _Making coffee,_ he sent back. His phone buzzed again. _Bring me some?_

He laughed. _We’re a thousand plus miles apart. How do you expect that to work exactly?_ He set his phone on the counter as his cup finished filling and grabbed the vanilla flavouring from the fridge, pouring a healthy portion into the coffee. He grabbed the cup and his phone and headed into the living room, curling up on the couch. His phone had already buzzed twice in the short time it had taken him to get to the couch and he looked down to see the word _sigh_ followed by a line of sad face emojis. He laughed again as an idea came to him. He quickly found the website for Jeff’s favourite coffee shop in Raleigh and filled out an online order, putting in Jeff’s address for the delivery.

_Answer your door when it rings_ he sent, not convinced that Jeff would have even made it out of bed yet despite the time difference putting Jeff an hour ahead of him. He got a line of question marks but refused to explain, changing the subject.

_Most amazing boyfriend ever!_ he got twenty minutes later followed by a string of hearts, then coffee cups, then croissants, which he assumed were supposed to represent the scones that he had sent him with the coffee.

_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day_ he sent.

_And the most delicious!_ Jeff responded

Eric grinned. It was nice that, even though they weren’t in the same state, they could still spend their off days together.


End file.
